


You Oughta Know

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Male-Female Friendship, Morning After, Romance, Self Prompt, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn gets drunk and spills her secret crush on Cassian to none other than Cassian, himself.





	1. Wise Up

* * *

 

"You know who I like? Who I really, really like?" Jyn squealed and wrapped her arms around Cassian's neck as he carried her to her quarters. She was completely "bombed" as Bodhi was fond of saying when someone on the base got drunk. And that was definitely the case for Jyn.

A handful of minutes ago, she and Chirrut had been engaged in a drinking contest. Cassian came in at just the right time. Jyn had just finished her fifth glass of jet juice and started giggling like mad, falling out of her chair. As shocking and simultaneously pleasing as it was to hear her glorious and completely drunken-out-of-her-mind laughter, Cassian decided to stop the contest before things got any worse.

After everyone dispersed, Cassian picked Jyn up at once, helping her to her room because it was clear that she wasn't stable enough to walk on her own. Once Cassian entered the code to her room, the door slid open and he stepped through with her lithe form in his arms.

"Uh, I don't know. Kay?" He set her on the bed and she made a "whoof!" sound when she plopped on the mattress.

"Kriff, no! That android is always and forever a pain in my ass! But I'll admit, he has grown on me a bit."

Cassian smirked and tugged her left boot off, then the second. He'd noticed how she and Kay had begun to get along after Scarif. Maybe it had something to do with uplinking him into a new droid.

Since she was in a playful mood, he figured it'd do no harm to indulge her. "Oh, wait. Now, I know. Draven. You act like you can't stand him, but you're really crazy about him. Right?"

Jyn let out a bark of laughter and grabbed her stomach. "Never! Most of the time, I want to break a chair over his head!"

"I think you'd find you're not alone in that regard."

"I know, but keep guessing, keep guessing!" She rocked back and forth on her bed like an excited child.

"Uh...Han Solo?" Immediately after saying that, Cassian wanted to kick himself in the leg. Why would Jyn care about that annoying smuggler? The only person he know who felt that way about him was Princess Leia, and even that had been hard to believe at first.

"Ooo, I do like Han. He makes me laugh."

Cassian stared down at Jyn, mouth drawn in a tight line. "Oh, really?" _And **I've** never made you laugh?_

She seemed to catch the mild disdain in his voice because she came towards him on her knees, a placating expression on her face. "You make me laugh, too, but you're so serious all the time. It's not a crime to smile every once in a while, Captain."

Jyn reached out and took his face in both of her hands, using her fingers to push up the corners of his mouth. "See? You look more handsome when you smile."

His ears perked up at that. " _More_ handsome?"

"Mmhm. You thought I hadn't noticed?"

"Well...I suppose I never let my mind go there."

Jyn let out a giggle. "Now you know. I find you very, _very_ attractive. I've had a crush on you for a long time, too."

Cassian felt like his ears were on fire. In the past eight months he'd known Jyn, she had never been the type to come out and say how she felt about another person. At least, that's how she'd been before Scarif, but people usually changed after near-death experiences.

There had been significant differences in Cassian and Jyn's relationship post-Scarif. She'd become more tactile, often taking his hand in hers and squeezing it at random moments. Sometimes, her hand would brush his as she handed him blueprints for a building they'd need to infiltrate on their next assignment.

The way she would smile at him, as if they shared some amusing secret everyone else in the room weren't privy to. Not only that, but there were plenty of times that she gave him a hug and it lingered for a bit longer than necessary.

Jyn had gone out of her way to subtly show him her affection and he was just now understanding it. Cassian raised a hand to his head and sighed at his failure to notice the signs she'd given him. What a fool she must have taken him for.

"Cassian? Aren't you going to join me?"

Cassian was jolted out of his thoughts and looked down at the young woman staring up at him. "Join you?"

"Yes, I...I don't want to sleep alone." Jyn bit her bottom lip.

Cassian almost burst out laughing, but he bit back the urge, instead setting her boots on the floor and out of the way so she wouldn't trip over them. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It is to me."

In the morning, he'd likely be the only one to remember this conversation even took place and he'd likely agonize over it for the next few days. The rebel captain shook his head and turned to leave, but Jyn grabbed his hand and tugged. "Please, just this once."

He had been about to refuse her again, but he noticed something very urging in her plea, a strange look in her eyes that made him pause. Cassian could sense the need from her like the smell of alcohol on her breath.

After a quiet deliberation, he squeezed her hand gently and said, "Alright."

Jyn's face brightened and she let go of him, scooting to the other side of the bed so he could get in. Cassian deposited his jacket and his pants silently as she stared at him wordlessly. He could feel the heat from her eyes and his heart slammed against his chest.

Once he was in the bed, Cassian laid on his back and pulled the covers up to their shoulders. Jyn edged closer to him and rested her head on his chest, placing one of her hands onto his own. "Thank you," came her sleepy response as she began to fall asleep.

Cassian listened to Jyn's slow and steady breathing for a while. He kept expecting for someone to throw cold water on him and reveal that he'd been part of a practical joke, but there was nothing. They were well and truly alone in her room.

He smiled to himself and took Jyn's hand in his, kissing it gently. "Sleep well, querida," were his final words to her before his own eyes grew heavy. The final thought he had was of how warm and perfect she felt beside him, as if it were meant to be.

 


	2. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jyn and Cassian say good morning, but it's not professional as usual._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the rating for this fic is now Mature. With nine Rebelcaptain fics under my belt, it's about time I wrote a make out scene. I hope you guys enjoy it. ;)

* * *

 

 

When morning came, Jyn slowly began to wake up. She moaned and stretched her arms out to touch her pillow, but instead of soft cotton, her fingers found hard muscle. She gasped and sat up quickly in surprise, staring down at the man who slept next to her.

It was Cassian. She licked her lips and raised a hand to her head, sighing in relief. For a moment, she had been afraid that she'd slept with some random rebel on the base. Thank goodness it was only Cassian, and he was wearing his clothes, just as she, so there was no need to worry.

The relief Jyn felt faded and gave way to pain. Damn. That drinking contest with Chirrut had definitely been a mistake. She glanced at Cassian's sleeping form again, wondering if she said or done anything...inappropriate to him last night. Unfortunately, if she had, there was nothing she could recall.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. If I did, we're close enough not to let a drunken flirtation go anywhere." She said this out loud, but really didn't believe in it. Hell, she'd love for Cassian to allow himself the pleasure of taking advantage of her and do some of the wonderful things she'd been dreaming about for months.

But he never would take that step. He respected her too much and as her superior, he'd probably never fraternize with a subordinate. All the clues and signs she sent him over the past several months hadn't been reciprocated either, which gave Jyn reason to believe that Cassian's interest in her was purely friendly and professional.

The woman groaned and put her face in her hands. This was going to mess her brain up if she thought about it anymore. Jyn groaned as she clutched her pounding head and sat up a bit more. Cassian was fast asleep and she really didn't want to wake him, so she tried to maneuver over him, but her hand slipped and she fell onto his chest.

"Ooph!" She grunted as her head smacked into his. The following pain made Jyn's headache even worse and she grabbed onto her face, moaning. "It's too early for this kind of day," she said to herself.

"Ow...Jyn? What are you doing?" The impact of their heads colliding made Cassian wake up and he rubbed his cranium with a wince.

She bit her lip and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry. I was trying to get out of bed without waking you up, but I lost my footing."

"Ahh, it's okay." He glanced at the holo clock on her small table in the corner. "I'm usually up by this time anyway."

"Right." She looked down at him, her brown hair hanging down around them like a sheet. The pain in her head seemed to mute as they looked at each other.  _This was nice,_ she thought. Being held by Cassian's strong arms as she straddled his body. _Oh._

The position they were currently in was a very compromising one and Jyn felt her heart slam against her chest as she stared at Cassian. The look in his eyes said he also just came to the same realisation that having her astride him was trouble.

"Sorry. I'll get out of here so you can get dressed." He moved beneath her with the intention of getting off the bed, but Jyn's feet were tangled up in her blanket, so when Cassian tried to move, he caused her to stumble again. Except this time, their mouths collided.

It was an accident, of course, and there was nothing romantic about their lips crashing together in such a way, but damn, if Jyn didn't let out a moan when it happened. They quickly pulled back, staring into each other's eyes. Time almost seemed to stand still for a good minute before either moved again.

The only sound in the room was the heaviness of their breaths as they gazed at each other. Jyn brought her hand down to Cassian's neck and stroked her thumb on his pressure point. He hissed in reaction and she blushed, feeling him grow hard beneath her.

Everything in Jyn was screaming to disentangle her feet from the blanket and run from this bed and the warmth of Cassian's arms, but she stayed in place, like someone had glued her there. She wanted this. She wanted Cassian. From the first moment she laid eyes on him, she longed to touch him, taste him.

There were only so many brushes of their fingers she could take before wanting, needing to feel more. Jyn resorted to using her fingers to bring herself to conclusion, and every time she did, her mind would think of Cassian. His long, calloused hands, skimming the expanse of her stomach, his beard brushing against the inside of her thighs and his tongue dipping into her core to taste her juices.

It never took her long to get off when she thought of Cassian. Pity that he'd never really been there in her bed, on top of her, _inside_ her, doing anything and everything to make her orgasm during those moments. But he was here _now_. How could she let this chance go by without doing something?

Jyn chose to take the initiative and ground her hips down to his, bringing sweet friction between their bodies. There was a chance that he would turn her away and Jyn watched his eyes carefully for any sign of discontent. All she found was desire.

To her delight, Cassian thrust his hips to hers in response. "Mmm," she mewled, lips forming a small "o" as he continued his slow pace.

Their bodies rocked together slowly and Jyn's eyes slid shut, her hands tugging Cassian to her for a kiss. And what a kiss it was. Their mouths may as well have been mating with the passionate way they touched and teased.

Jyn whimpered as Cassian caught her upper lip between his own, nibbling and sucking it with reverence. He sat up a bit and their hips met again, but this time, their chests bumped as well. Jyn ran her hands up Cassian's shirt and gripped him, holding him tightly to her.

He made a sound between a moan and a hiss when he felt her breasts press onto his chest. His fingers tickled up the front of Jyn's shirt and grazed the edges of her breasts. _Fuck._ She wasn't wearing a bra band. Cassian smiled and cupped her lovely bosoms, one in each palm. Gently, he massaged her and she squealed, aroused by the feel of his hands on her sensitive breasts.

"Cassian, _please_ ," came her plea, her voice breathy.

He nuzzled her neck with his nose and left tiny wet kisses around the base, making her moan louder. "What do you want, Jyn?" He said this quietly, his Festian accent more pronounced and raw now.

Jyn opened her mouth to speak, but Cassian latched on to her neck and suckled her like a hungry man who hadn't eaten in days. Was he going to devour her? She squeezed her eyes shut and huffed, arching her back. It was difficult for her to get the words out with his mouth on her like that, but Cassian pressed on.

"What do you want?" This time, one of his hands caressed her neck gently while the other made its way down to her pants and slipped below the waistband, skimming the edge of her panties.

Jyn shook again and she sucked her stomach in as her core grew wetter by the minute. There'd be no earthly way for her to keep up with this sweet torture, so she forced herself to look at him, their eyes meeting intently.

She'd lusted after this man for months, getting to know him better each day she saw him. Every time they went on a mission, they had each other's backs. They trusted each other and for the first time in a long time, Jyn allowed herself to be vulnerable with a man, with Cassian, and the freedom she felt from it was incredible. Once she let her walls fall down with him, she truly believed that she had come home. Cassian was her home.

They hadn't said one iota about their feelings, but it was clear to Jyn that he cared for her very much. She could tell by the tender way he held her neck, the gentleness of his fingers as they explored her body. Cassian worshiped her and she adored him. What words could possibly explain that better than touch?

_Could this be love?_

As he watched her in a measuring gaze, Jyn sensed that her heart was right. For the time she knew him, Cassian was not one to look at women any special way, but so much was said in his expression as he watched her that she had no doubt he'd fallen as hard as she had.

With all of these things running around in her mind, Jyn took his hand in hers, kissing the knuckles. Then, their eyes met again and only four words left her lips.

"You. I want you."

 


	3. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jyn and Cassian make love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this very late update. I hope my smut-writing skills aren't too cringey in this chapter.

* * *

 

  
Cassian's hand tightened in Jyn's own and he watched her carefully. The look in her eyes was one full of openness, determination and lust. She really meant what she'd just said. She wanted him.

He couldn't stop the smile that slowly grew on his face as he sat up and pulled her to him for a kiss. Jyn moaned and placed her free hand on his stomach, slowly moving down to where he was already hard and needing. She stroked him over his boxers and he gasped into their kiss, instinctively bucking against her.

"You like that?" She whispered with a wicked grin on her face.

 _"Yes,"_ was all he could say in a strained voice as he grit his teeth.

"Good. I want this to be a memorable time for you." Jyn held her forehead to his and kissed him again softly as her strokes began to speed up.

"Mm, Jyn..."

"Talk to me," her voice was breathy in his ear and he could swear that he saw stars. Suddenly, she'd become a vixen, tantalizing him and driving him mad.

"A-ah..I won't be able to last if you keep doing that."

Jyn felt the sticky precum that had already formed on his cock and she nodded. "Alright. I'll stop." She took her hand off his length and tugged his shirt up, placing butterfly kisses on his chest. Then, she removed his boxers, revealing how thick and aroused he was. Her mouth watered at the sight.

This was a dream come true for Jyn, having Cassian beneath her, naked and wanting. It was all she could do not to rub herself against him and delight in the erotic pleasure of their bare skin touching each other.

_Patience. It will happen soon enough._

He must have been thinking the same thing because he said, "You're wearing too many clothes for my taste..." There was a sultry gleam in his eye and he nudged her to get off him momentarily so he could take her shirt off. Once the fabric was out of the way, Cassian's eyes nearly glazed over from desire.

Jyn's ivory skin was a beautiful contrast to his caramel shade. The flat expanse of her stomach felt so smooth and he nipped every inch of skin that he could. Cassian's fingers danced up to her breasts and he massaged them gently, eliciting a soft purr from her.

She bent her body back and grabbed a fistful of the sheets. Sweat had accumulated on her forehead and her moans grew louder by the minute. Cassian kissed her nipple and lapped at the bud, smirking as it became harder. He covered her with his mouth and suckled her gently, which made her buck against him more.

"Cassian, please. I need you."

"Patience, love. I want to feel you first." Cassian knew she was going to come soon, but he had to make sure she was ready for him. His hand dipped into her core and was immediately sucked in by her muscle. Fuck, she was so wet, she nearly gushed around him.

Jyn mewled and her toes curled as Cassian curled his finger inside of her, pushing deeper and deeper until he hit that sweet button of pleasure. She let out a loud cry and wiggled her hips. "Dammit, Cassian. Sex now, foreplay later."

"As you wish." He pulled out of her and Jyn whimpered a little, missing the feel of his digit against her, but soon let out a breathy moan when Cassian replaced his finger with something much larger.

The sensation of being filled so perfectly by this man who she adored was too much for Jyn. Finally, what she had always hoped for was coming true. Emotion hit her hard and tears spilled out of her eyes, running down the sides of her face.

Cassian furrowed his brow and touched her cheek. "Jyn, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head. "No, no, you didn't. You just feel so wonderful and I can't believe you're here and you're **real**." She nuzzled her face into his hand.

"And I'm not going anywhere either," he replied, pecking her nose.

A flush of scarlet colored Jyn's face and she let out a shaky breath. "Good." She hummed to herself, getting used to the feel of him. He was a lot bigger than she expected, but he felt so amazing.

After a few moments, he said, "Do you want me to move now?"

"Please."

He began to push, but kept his movements light and slow, wanting her to feel every single sensation. Jyn gripped his shoulders and let out a long, drawn-out moan, her hips reacting to move against Cassian.

The only sounds in the room were the breaths leaving their mouths and their hips meeting. Jyn had never experienced such tenderness from a man before and it thrilled her to no end. Cassian's fingers left whisper soft touches on her skin and he gave her a searing kiss.

She clung to him and slid her legs around his waist, pulling his body even closer to her and urging him deeper inside. The friction was so powerful that Jyn's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she curled her toes.

Jyn grabbed Cassian's backside and dug her fingers in the round flesh. He hissed sharply and she made a note of that, promising herself that the next time, she would pay special attention to that part of his body.

This may not have been her first time, but it was her first time with someone she truly cared for, and that brought an intimacy to the moment Jyn had never known she could have. Their bodies rocked together in a dance as old as time, both dedicated to bring each other to the fullest extent of passion.

Cassian could tell how close Jyn was by the way she twitched and jerked in response. The tightness of her walls as she squeezed his shaft was bringing him to the edge sooner than he thought. He had hoped to last longer with her, but between her delicious whimpers and hands exploring his body with relish, he couldn't stop it.

All he could manage was a few more strokes into her core, then he was gone, a wave of ecstasy running through his entire being. Jyn came at the same time, shivering as the feeling of ultimate bliss made her body tingle and set her skin on fire.

Jyn's head fell back to the pillow beneath her and sighed happily, glowing in the after effect of her orgasm. Cassian kissed her once more and slowly pulled out of her, rolling to her side. He reached out and tucked her into his arms, their bodies sweaty from exertion.

It took her a few minutes before she could speak because she wanted to let herself relax first. "Cassian...?"

He rubbed her arms with his palms and kissed her neck. "Yes, Jyn?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Of course."

Thank goodness. She was glad he did because the details were all fuzzy for her. There was just one thing she was curious about. "If I hadn't been drunk then, do you think this would have happened anyway?"

"I don't know. Probably not...unless you threw yourself at me the way you earlier."

She let out a bark of laughter and smacked his arm. "I did not throw myself at you! I lost my footing and our lips just happened to meet."

"But as I recall, _you_ were the one who groped me first."

"Liar. Your mouth latched onto my neck and you know how sensitive I am there!"

"Mm, well, your neck _is_ lovely, querida. How could I resist?" Cassian ran his thumb down her throat to her collarbone and she shuddered at the action. "So slender."

"Cassian...stop," Jyn protested, but it came out sounding like a whimper and a giggle. "Get your wicked mouth off of me."

A glint of seduction appeared on his face and Cassian gazed at her like a man on a mission. "I think it's time I showed you just what this wicked mouth of mine can do." His tongue flicked out to wet his lips and Jyn's thighs clenched as he sensuously lapped her neck down to her breast.

Something told her she wouldn't be leaving this bed any time soon.

 


End file.
